


Halloween Night At Avengers Tower

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: Cider, Sweater Weather, Double feature, Hot Chocolate, Candy, Dum-Dum Lollipops, Candy Apples, Games, Chocolate
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 33
Collections: Allbingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Allbingo Fall Festival Challenge

Clint, Natasha and Steve came off the elevator talking among themselves. When Clint saw Bruce bringing out a tray covered with candy apples to add to the already heavily laden buffet table he almost forgave Bruce for disappointing the kids at the hospital. 

"Banner, next time you're coming with us," Clint said. "The kids were disappointed that they didn't get to see the Hulk."

"You really want me to let out the other guy with a bunch of sick kids," Bruce asked. 

"Yes," Tony said, joining the group in the communal hang-out room and dining space. "You were greatly missed."

"They really wanted to meet him," Bruce said. "They weren't scared?" 

"Not a bit," Clint said. 

"Next time you guys go, I'll be there," Bruce said, hating the idea that he disappointed a bunch of hospitalized kids. 

"That is bright," Phil said, coming into the room carrying a platter of chocolate cupcakes with orange M&Ms on top.

"It's sweater weather," Clint said. "so I wore my favorite sweater." 

"You wore a purple pride sweater to see the kids?" Phil asked. 

"I got news for you, Phil," Clint said, "kids know about gay people. A couple of the kids even had gay and lesbian parents. Oh, by the way, you're coming with us next time."

"They're not going to want to see me," Phil said. 

"You'd be wrong there," Tony said. 

"What am I missing?" Phil asked. 

"One of the teen-aged boys asked Clint if he was really married to a man," Natasha said. 

"Are you okay," Phil asked. 

"Not every 15-year-old boy is a homophobe," Clint said. "Can you think of another reason he'd want to know?"

"We need to be more out there," Phil said. 

"Exactly," Clint said. "He had a friend who tried to commit suicide, because his parents couldn't accept him."

"Oh, my god," Phil said, putting his hand over his mouth.

"He wanted evidence," Steve said. 

"That Clint had a husband?" Phil asked. 

"I showed him my wedding ring," Clint said, "but that wasn't good enough. He wanted to know why you didn't come."

"I'm not an Avenger," Phil said. 

"I tried that," Clint said. "And then Tony had to go and tell him that you were a badass, secret agent."

"He wanted to see proof," Natasha said. 

"Take a bag of flour with you," Tony said, "and a paperclip." 

"You are never going to let that go are you?" Phil asked. 

"No," Tony said, smirking.

Pepper brought out a huge, clear glass, candy bowl and placed it on the coffee table. It had a wide variety of choices including Dum Dum suckers and marshmallow pumpkins and asked, "how did it go?"

"A little bit rough," Clint said, "but we need to go more often. These kids should have visitors when it isn't a holiday."

"Pep," Tony said.

"I'll start making calls tomorrow," Pepper said, "and see who I can round-up for visits."

"Check with The Maria Stark Foundation," Tony said, "they probably have some ideas. And ask them if there's anything the team can do for them."

Pepper stared at Tony wondering what happened to her boyfriend. 

"I'm not even pushing for the horror movie double feature tonight," Tony said.

"No horror movies on Halloween?" Clint asked. 

"I thought there was enough PTSD in this room as it is," Tony said. 

Clint looked around the room and couldn't disagree with Tony's assessment. "Can we watch _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ instead?"

"Good choice. Show of hands," Tony said, "board games?" No one raised their hands. "Really Cap?"

"I don't know what it is," Steve said, "but if you all do, I figured it was another pop culture reference I could knock off. "

"Good thinking," Tony said. 

"Can we watch _The Wizard of Oz_ after?" Natasha asked, looking around at her teammates, Phil and Pepper.

"I'll watch it with you," Steve said. 

The rest of the group all nodded in agreement. 

"We have a plan," Tony said. 

"How many hot chocolates and how many apple ciders? Bruce asked as everyone settled themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Milady Dragon, because she asked for this.

There were worse ways of being woken-up, Clint thought, as Phil kissed his neck and combed through his hair with his fingers. "You're going to make me get up and run even if we didn't go to bed until after 2 aren't you?" Clint mumbled. 

"Hell no," Phil said. "there will be no running today." 

"Thank fuck," Clint said. "I am too old for this."

"How do you think I feel?" Phil asked, laughing.

"So why are you waking me up at this godawful hour?" Clint asked.

"At least you got some sleep," Phil said.

"Why didn't you sleep?" Clint asked. 

"I can't stop thinking about that kid you told me about," Phil said. 

Clint stroked Phil's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Love you," Clint said, as he continued to stroke Phil's face. 

"You up to another visit this soon?" Phil asked. 

"Go to lunch after?" Clint asked. 

"Sounds good," Phil said.

"Sleep first?" Clint asked. 

Phil rested his head on Clint's chest and dozed off almost instantly and it didn't take much longer for Clint.

After a couple of hours of sleep, Clint and Phil got ready and started to head out. On the way to the elevator, they ran into Bruce. The couple looked at each other and silently agreed to invite their colleague. 

"I'm going to the hospital with Clint to meet his new friend," Phil said. "If you'd like to come with us you can introduce your alter ego to his fans and then go to lunch with us after."

"I don't want to interfere with your lunch," Bruce said. "I'll go with you to see the kids, but I can get myself back so you can enjoy your lunch date."

Clint swung his arm around Bruce's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Come eat with us. You need to eat after letting the Hulk out."

Bruce looked at Phil for his approval who smiled and said, "We wouldn't have invited you if you weren't welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce took off his clothes on the way up the hospital elevator and handed them to Clint with the exception of his stretchy bottoms. When the car stopped at their floor, Bruce stepped out and looked over his shoulder before turning back toward the hallway and let out the other guy. A couple of kids in the craft room, noticed and squealed in excitement. 

Clint grinned as he watched Bruce's alter ego, even though Phil looked a little more apprehensive. Of course, Phil wasn't an Avenger. Clint had been out in the field with the Hulk and had never had reason to be afraid for himself. Apparently, Clint wasn't the only one who didn't fear his huge, green teammate. A little blonde girl with pink ribbons holding her braids stood in front of him and held her arms up to be picked-up.

"See," Clint said. "Kids love him."

Phil just stared as the Hulk bent over and gently scooped her up in the palm of his giant hand as Clint took out his camera and filmed video for Tony and Bruce. 

Clint knew both of of the men would want to see it, especially Tony. Clint figured Bruce needed to see it. He laughed as several boys of various ages clustered around the Hulk. 

Phil just shook his head, amazed. He figured the kids understood more about character than grown-ups did. Little kids and pets-- he supposed. He turned when a thin, brown-haired, teenager in a wheel chair approached Clint. That must be Mica, he thought. Phil could hear as Mica said to Clint, "I didn't think you'd come back." Some more terrible parents that needed their personalities adjusted, Phil thought. 

"You can always trust my word," Clint said. 

Mica nodded, wiping the tears threatening his eyes. 

A nurse approached and asked the teenager if he was okay, Mica said, "Yes," and waved her away. 

"I lied to you, Agent Barton," Mica said. "The friend that I said tried to kill himself. That was me. My parents gave up their parental rights. They didn't want me when I came out. Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not," Clint said, ruffling Mica's hair. "What happens when you get out of here?"

"I'll never get out of this chair," Mica said. "I ran my Dad's car into a tree."

"Not what I meant," Clint said. "Where are you going?" 

"The social worker is having problems finding me a foster home," Mica said. 

Phil knew when Clint looked over Mica's head and stared into his eyes that he was going to be a parent. 

"Mica," Clint said, "this is my husband Phil." 

Mica turned his wheelchair around and looked-up at Phil. 

"If you're okay with it," Phil said, "Clint and I would be happy to have you in our home."

Clint put one of his hands on Mica's shoulder and smiled at Phil and blew him a kiss with another.


	4. Chapter 4

"You look beat," Clint said, looking at Bruce from the rear view mirror. "Do you want me to stop and we can get carry-out and take it home?"

"I don't want to ruin your lunch or Phil's," Bruce said. 

"You're not ruining our lunch," Phil said. 

"You should drop me off," Bruce said. "You can talk about Mica over lunch and I can start looking for an apartment."

"What?" Clint asked. 

"No social worker in their right mind would give Mica to you with me living in the tower," Bruce said. 

Clint laughed until he couldn't breathe. "I'm way ahead of you, Doc, for a change. No one in their right mind would give me Mica with my criminal history. It's a good thing we live with Tony. His lawyers are already on it. So are you eating with us in a restaurant, are we taking carry-out home or are we all going home and getting delivery?

"Are you guys sure you don't mind going home?" Bruce asked. 

"Of course not," Phil said. "We thought you might not feel like going out after being a climbing tree for the kids."

"Climbing tree?" Bruce asked. 

"You don't remember anything? Clint asked. 

"What did he do?" Bruce asked. 

Clint took out his phone and handed it to Phil. "Show Bruce the video," he said. 

Phil found the video that Clint had made of Bruce and his fans and handed the phone back to Bruce. 

Bruce couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't even find his voice for quite awhile. "How did you know?" he finally asked Clint. 

"I've trained with him," Clint said. "He's never given me any reason to worry. There's videos of that as well."

Bruce found the video of the other guy interacting with the team and couldn't believe what he saw. He laughed. Hulk even looked like he was having fun, especially with Iron Man. Even more surprising was the way that Natasha interacted with him. While not exactly comfortable with him, not that Bruce blamed her after what happened on the Helicarrier, the Hulk handled her with kid-gloves. Bruce didn't know that was even possible. Bruce was going to have to have a talk with Tony. There was something going on that hadn't been shared with him. 

"Okay, Uncle Bruce, make a lunch choice," Clint said. 

"Let's go home," Bruce said.


End file.
